


【德哈德】跨越时间的来信（Letters Through Time）（授权翻译）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Reunions, Romance, Saparations, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28546389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: Harry已经消失了好几年，无法告知他爱的人他是死是活。回到家时，他意外地发现一些重要的信件正在等着他。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	【德哈德】跨越时间的来信（Letters Through Time）（授权翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters Through Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852139) by [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase). 



> 希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗

跨越时间的来信

那是漫长又累人的几年。Harry拖着沉重的双腿走上格里莫广场十二号的台阶，疼痛的双眼注视着那扇对现在的他来说有些奇怪的旧门，格格不入。

他摸了摸钉在木板上的黄铜编号，秋夜里这块金属冰冷又无情。他没有行李，除了那个深不可测的背包，那是魔法部在世界某个最小的角落把他派遣之前塞给他的。现在，他背着那个包，缓缓转动他的钥匙，让自己回到那个多年以来他称作家的漆黑建筑。

自他上次踏足——自任何人进入这里到现在，过了几个月？从秘鲁回来的漫长船旅中，他试图数清日子，但他周转了一些时间，因此他意识到那可能是在二十八至三十一之间。两年半了。

他知道，这是他自己的错。谁也没有强迫他去追捕国际食死徒联盟，但凭借过去的经验，他非常适合这项任务，他是第一个上报的人。

伏地魔最后的支持者，所谓的国际食死徒联盟。Harry早已在战场上准备了好几个月，这就是为什么他同意放弃自己的生活，一夜之间消失不见。但说真的，他是个傻瓜。月复一月，他已经忘记了和朋友交谈的感觉，忘记了一个称之为家的地方，甚至忘记了看着镜子里的自己是什么感觉。

现在，他就站在这，在光线昏暗的大厅当中，盯着那面高大的镜子，他终于把老Black夫人的可怕肖像换成了它。执行任务的过程中，他使用过无数的易容咒，他花了一点时间来观赏盯着他的究竟是什么人。强健的下颚，深色的皮肤，蓬乱的长发卷曲在耳后以及脖颈，一道熟悉的伤疤从中露出。他的手指在脸上逡巡，感受它的构造，试图从中找到安慰。

然而，让自己看起来不像个陌生人有些困难。于是他转过了身，心生空虚。

这地方与他离开时一样，离开前他得以施下几个维护咒。没有灰尘，植物也得到了很好的灌溉，长了不少，尽管因为缺少接触看起来或许有些灰白。他从一个房间缓慢走到另一个房间，墙上的照片里他的朋友们正朝他急切招手。他打开窗户让凉风进来，打开灯带来生气。

他猜想一个人在长时间脱离正常的生活后，有这种麻木感是正常的。他在二十出头的时候就为自己打造了一个战后的小憧憬，怎料想他不得不放弃一切，回归旧轨。现今，他已将近三十，不禁想知道自己是如何走到这一步的。

从一个目标转移到另一个目标时，他的眼里只有活命，他不确定自己是否还知道如何生活。无数个孤独的夜晚，他曾一遍又一遍地答应自己，一回到伦敦，他做的第一件事就是去看望Ron和Hermione，去见见那个在他离开时即将出生的孩子，听他们讲述自己缺席时发生的一切事情，无论有多平凡。然而……他只是回了家。除了他直接汇报工作的Kingsley，甚至无人知晓他还活着。

他满脑子想的只是窝在他的床上，他真正的、舒适的床。直到被人胁迫，他不想移动分毫。他不想与人交谈或解释，只想延长时间，他意识到承担这项任务能把他的生活残害得如此严重。他回来是为了什么？人们会继续自己的生活，他们甚至会因为他没有解释就离开而大发雷霆。任务结束之前，没有人会知道他任务半点消息，所以他们很可能认为他已经死了，这想法凉了他的心。

霍格沃茨大战中，在他被迫装死，伏地魔笃定他已经彻底胜利时，他听到了朋友们的哭喊，见证了他们的愤怒与痛苦。再让他们经历一回这种事，他就真的太自私了。

他意识到自己站在了厨房，于是毫不客气地脱下他的背包，任其叮当作响地掉在地上，很高兴自己不再需要它。他记不清上次吃饭是什么时候，但一想到要料理食物就让他发抖，所以他转身上楼，坐了下来。

就在这时，他看到了那些信件。

他忘记自己为房子的维护管理设置了的自动过滤机制，他面前那张偌大的橡木桌子上，整齐地摆放了几大叠各种各样、数目可观的信。垃圾信件会被自动焚毁，留下一堆工作和一大堆朋友的来信，全都按照个人或姓氏门别类地堆叠在一起，最久远的信摆放在最顶端，以便Harry能按顺序浏览。

几乎是瞬间，梅林才知道那过了多少个月，他的心第一次感受到了温暖。他知道自己并没有忘记被他抛弃的人，但换句话说，他们也很容易在他的脑海中褪色，逐渐消散在模糊不清的记忆里。

他突然觉得很清醒，便拉过一张椅子，挥动魔杖把水壶灌满，与此同时努力决定该先读几十条留言中的哪一条。幸运的是，在回来的路上，他有远见地从街角的商店里买了些牛奶。所以在他一拖再拖的时候，他喝光了这牛奶，然后挥动几下他的魔杖，茶壶开始自己煮起了茶，炉篦中燃起了火焰。

他的生活就在这里，等着他，渴望他的回归，盼他重拾起错失近三年的岁月。他想了想所有人里他最迫不及待见到的人，便抓过一叠推测是Ron和Hermione的笔迹的信，心脏狂跳，他想告诉他们他还活得好好的。虽然他的工作完成得非常出色，但是他几乎等不及要想他们保证，无论事业有多高尚，他不会再这样抛弃他们。

一个个茶具兴奋地摆放到他的面前，发出丁零当啷的声音，似乎在被否定了如此长的时间之后，很高兴再次被使用。Harry夹出了一些方糖，放进去搅拌，接着向饼干罐袭去。当他把自己安顿得差不多时，他开始了艰巨但快乐的任务，苦读他所有的信件。

Hermione和Ron有个小姑娘名叫Rose，里面的照片让他泪眼婆娑。他有个教女在等他回来。接下来的十到十五分钟里，他走过了小Rose出生后的那几年，看到了一张他不敢相信是真实存在的照片。那个蹒跚学步的孩子在朝他招手。

然后是Teddy，那一年他开始前往霍格沃茨上学，后来被分到哈奇帕奇——“就妈妈一样！”他那幼稚的笔迹如是宣告。Bill和Fleur有了一个名为Dominique的二女儿；Charlie被提拔为自己野生动物保护区的主管人；Molly，上帝保佑她，她没有漏掉一次生日或圣诞礼物，给他织了几件新的毛衣、一条围巾和十几双袜子，以及一顶毡帽来增添他的衣柜。Luna嫁给了一个Rolf的家伙，她向他保证他们的婚礼给他留了一个位置，他不能出席时，还点了一支蜡烛，见此Harry再次泪湿了眼眶。

他需要弥补的事情太多，他甚至没有意识到一直沉重地压在心头的麻木开始融化，被欢乐和激动取而代之，令他再度振作起来，他开始了他的第三杯茶。

他决定，他已经获悉了他期望得知消息的大多数人，于是写了一封信，简单告知他们他已经回到了家，他很好，但是累坏了，明天会抽出时间去看望他们。然后他抄了几封，匆匆在上面写下地址，寄给目前为止给他写信的人。他没再拥有过一只猫头鹰，但他认为自己可以在看完如山一般的信件后，幻影显形去最近的邮局。

他扔掉所有无用的信封，把信件和礼物堆放到了他身后的台子上，这样他就不会见木不见林。就在这时，他注意到了一叠相对较小的黑色信封，大小全都一样，信封上的银色笔迹让Harry有隐约的熟悉感。

兴趣被勾起，他从那堆信里拿起最上面的一封，像过去一个小时那样用魔杖划开封口，节省他裁信封的时间。他把里面的一张羊皮纸抖落开，眼睛迅速向下瞥去，确认谁是寄件人。

他的心沉了下来。

“ _你的_ ，”随后一行如是写道，“ _Draco_ 。”

Harry突然感到不知所措，眨了眨眼，试图看得更清楚，匆忙地想看看信里写了什么，心提到了嗓子眼。

> _“_ _Dear Harry，”_ 信的开头以他那优雅字迹写道。
> 
> _“几周都已过去。Granger好心地把情况告诉了我，我只是想让你知道，尽管我理解，但这份空缺绝不容易接受。然而，正因为是你，我们才会以一种如你说的‘真正有意义’的方式，最终把彼此纠缠进自己的生活当中，而你却选择抛下我，投身于你的冒险。我想，一朝是格兰芬多，便永远是格兰芬多。_
> 
> _“_ _我每日都在想念你，我怀念我们午餐时分的争论，以及周日下午的那些惯例。我的朋友们全都非常有礼貌，不会侮辱我最近对公寓的新改造，他们说我有‘郊区’品味。嘿，他们都知道些什么？_
> 
> “ _我不知道你打算离开多久，但我觉得没有人知道。所以我会为你夜夜祈祷，我的朋友。我担心这个世界上没有一个人能像你一样理解我，我的生命中肯定也没有人有勇气像你那样让我欢笑。_
> 
> “ _我猜，我想说的是，对我来说，你不可替代，但我想在此之前，你就已经自己明白了。你的朋友很友善，我希望他们能一直这样。我不知道你如果完全消失了在我的生命里，我该怎么办。_
> 
> “ _珍重，_
> 
> “ _你的，Draco_ ”

Harry压下喉头的哽咽，纵容自己以一种多年来他从不允许自己的方式思念Draco。这是在国际食死徒联盟事件之前，他生活里最不可能发生的事，他想他的朋友们绝不知道他会想念Draco Malfoy。他们孩童时期的小斗争早已平息，他终于看到了他们二人在合作时具有的绝佳默契，是的，当他们工作有交集时。但与此同时，友谊亦是如此。

Harry在完成训练后陷入了低谷，在没有坚定目标的情况下随波逐流。支撑他的只是日复一日的生活，没有多少的战争供他战斗，他陷入了自我的困境，似乎要消失在过去的重压和期望之下。

所有人里，最先察觉到他要被这情绪淹没的人是Draco。这是他们生平第二次，他向Harry伸出友谊之手。这一次，他接受了。

他拿起第二封信，被不止一封信的事实激励，Draco显然没有像Harry几乎放弃世界上的所有人那样放弃他。所有的朋友里，Harry很清楚在他离开的这段时间里，他把Draco推得最远，但他不愿去想，他有可能，再也见不到Draco。

> _“_ _Dear Harry_ _，_
> 
> _“圣诞将至，还是没有你的消息。我开始意识到，或许我再也不会听到你的任何消息。我不得不说，每年这个时候要做到这点有些困难。提醒你，我无法想象当夏日来临，太阳驱走了黑暗，我能安然接受你还没有回来的事实。但此刻，当周围所有人都与所爱之人一起欢庆的时候，我深刻地意识到，我可能因为自己的谨慎，让你从我的指间溜走了。_
> 
> _“我给你买了个礼物，因为我知道当你出现在我门口，发现我没有预料到你会奇迹般地回来并献上礼物时，你只会对我发脾气。希望我能早日把它给你。_
> 
> _“直到那日来临，_
> 
> _“你的，_ _Draco_ _”_

不到两年前的一封信。Harry感觉愧疚与悲伤缠上了他的胸口，他低头看向自己的包，那里装满了几十个错过的生日和圣诞礼物，全都被小心翼翼地打包好，等待送给预定的接收者。他想起了为Draco准备的来自长崎的丝质领带，他最喜欢的一本来自布达佩斯的初版诗歌集，一支来自阿根廷的银尖羽毛笔，更不用说他一路收集的稀有药剂原料，为报答一个住在他心底的斯莱特林魔药专家。

> _“_ _Dear Harry_ _，_
> 
> _“_ _我已经开始记录让我回想起你的琐碎小事，否则我会忍不住每天都给你写信，我不相信我的精神能承受如此多没有回复的信件。书本的封面有一只看起来很暴躁的鹰头马身有翼兽，每当我打开它，它都会瞪我。我想你会点头称赞。_
> 
> _“_ _我已经搬进了托基*附近的一个新的研究机构。这里的空气更加清新，我觉得我的心情也轻松不少。明知你不会在不久后冲到我的门前和我喝茶，却还要走过同样的陈旧门厅是很难的。我已经很久没有自己洗过衣物，每当我觉得你的笨手笨脚会让我损失什么时，我就会往罐子里扔一个加隆。我很想为你那已经很可怕的房子买点可怕的东西，然后运过去，在你回来的时候给你个惊喜，但那个可怜的地方不该再遭受如此可怕的折磨。我想等罐子装满了，我会把钱捐给圣芒戈，我认为你会喜欢。_
> 
> _（*英格兰西南部一城市）_
> 
> _“_ _我告诉自己你很安全。Finnigan告诉了我一个虚构的麻瓜英雄故事，一个间谍，阔绰地周游世界，把人们从出于某些原因想要炸毁地球的人的手里拯救出来。他向我保证这位英雄有过辉煌的岁月，总能从困境中走出来。虽然这个故事很无聊，但在我难以入睡的夜晚，它给了我一些安慰。_
> 
> “ _我希望你至少能写一个字，好让我安心。与此同时，我在我的新工作中找到了安慰。我有一个团队，他们让我忙得不可开交。他们喜欢谈起你，我相信他们只是在打趣我，但是把老故事讲给新人听很有意思。这让我觉得你离我并不遥远。_
> 
> “ _珍重，_
> 
> “ _你的，Draco_ ”

至此，Harry在信件与信件之间几乎没有停留，每当他如饥似渴地读完前一封信，小心翼翼地把它放下后，就赶紧去拿下一封信。

> _“Dear Harry，_
> 
> _“现在，我会泡两杯茶——为自己泡一杯时，总会多泡一杯，再加两块方糖。说实话，我不知道这是从什么时候开始的，但已经注意到这点的我还是无法叫停它，最后总会留下一杯冰冷、过甜的茶，在我的公寓里徘徊，连我自己都不记得。_
> 
> _“我承诺过我会让这些信的内容积极、乐观，但今天我做不到。请回家来和你那该死的茶吧，我再也承受不来。_
> 
> _“你的，Draco”_

就是这封让他的眼泪夺眶而出，仿佛堤坝再无力坚守，随着它的轰然决堤，Harry突然明白，过去两年里他灵魂中的麻木不仅仅是因为空虚。有些东西是如此痛切心骨，几乎叫嚣着要撕裂他的胸口。

> _“Dear Harry，_
> 
> _“生日快乐。我给你点了根蜡烛，我还为你许了个愿，这不会让我感到丢人。我知道，有点放肆，但我想你能猜到那是什么。我的同事约我出去吃饭，我们都为你干了杯。我想你会喜欢他们的，他们试图像你一样逗我笑，有时他们甚至成功了。_
> 
> _“托基很美。这栋设施靠近海岸，有时我会在午餐时间沿海滩散步，吃一包炸鱼和薯条。你不为我感到骄傲吗，居然在吃麻瓜的食物？如果你一开始就告诉我他们有多好吃，我可能很早就尝过了，笨蛋。_
> 
> _“Harry，我相信你也知道辗转已经过了一年多。这意味着我为你准备了两份礼物，一份来自圣诞。我了解你，你很可能在到处囤礼物，为你错过的一切深感自责，但……以防你能看到这个，你要知道，我不想要任何东西，什么也不要。_
> 
> _“我只要你回家。_
> 
> _“我担心，你用了一种只有你能治愈的方式伤害了我。难过的是，直到你走后，我才有所察觉。所以，求你了，平安无事、完完整整地回来……让我变得完整。_
> 
> _“你的，Draco”_

是它，这个Harry一直回避的东西。他有多想念他视之为亲人的朋友，他就有多不准许自己想念Draco。他说服自己在Harry选择这样的人生之前，Draco早已有了一个幸福美满的生活。

但现在，证据就被他攥在手中。用Draco的话来说，别离给彼此都造就了不可逆转的伤害，怕就怕在只有对方能弥补。

> _“Dear Harry，_
> 
> _“今天是Pansy的婚礼，Blaise邀请我做伴郎。这是好事，它能让我忙起来。人们问我关于你的事，和问Ron与Hermione的一般多，我想这很不错。在演讲和确保最小的客人不会打翻蛋糕的过程中，有那么一瞬间，我十分希望你也在这里，和我一起笑。于是我喝了很多香槟，剩下的夜晚都在Luna一起跳舞，她那古怪且高涨的情绪让她一直像个开心果。_
> 
> _“很高兴我们的朋友也能成为彼此共同的朋友，很高兴我们的过去没有毒害我们的未来，亲眼见证这点让我感到更加快乐。_
> 
> _“好吧，我有点醉了，我想我的字已经足够表明。_
> 
> _“在我用墨水写下无法收回的字句前，我该让猫头鹰给我寄件了。但是，我还有很多的话想对你说，Harry，我把你放在了我的心里，很高兴能背负这沉甸甸的重量，因为这意味着我还没有忘记你，我只希望你也没有忘记我。期望你回来的时候我们能够回归以往，甚至更好。我期望……我有很多的期望，Harry。_
> 
> _“珍重，健康，快乐，_
> 
> _“你的，Draco”_ _  
> _

谢天谢地，下一封让Harry笑逐颜开。

> _“Molly Weasley给我织了一件最丑的圣诞毛衣，我还要穿它_ **_**一整天** _ ** _。幸亏她的厨艺很好，不然我可能要上演一场小小的反抗。”_

就这些。但Harry却笑得像个傻瓜一样，得知他不在的时候，Draco被邀请到Weasley一家过圣诞，他感到前所未有的开心。从他的语气来看，他被当作亲人一样对待，并且时时刻刻都在享受，只是不敢承认罢了。是的，在他离开他们的那段时间里，每个人都在陆续朝前走，走向一个他可以选择回归并与所有人会合的时间。

> _“Dear Harry，_
> 
> _“今天我第一次在广播里听到了那首愚蠢的歌，你总会拉着我一起跳舞。这是我第一次没有关掉它。不仅如此，我还可以嘲笑你，享受这一切。_
> 
> _“我知道我不是唯一一个，但我努力不去承认我在害怕最坏的情况。Teddy喜欢提起你，他把Seamus的间谍故事放在了心上，认为你会在某天突然出现，给他带回一大堆激动人心的故事和极好的礼物。我喜欢和Teds（Teddy）聊这些，那会让我更容易相信。_
> 
> _“但现在写的这些，让我不禁觉得它们更像是给我自己，而不是给你。我想，你永远也不会看到它们，我永远也没有机会告诉你，没有你的日子有多难过，夜里醒来时会有一瞬间忘记你已离开了很久。一个人时，我发现我会和你‘你’说话，我会悄悄告诉你你让我太过担心，以至于我在意识到自己真正在做什么并停下前，我已经说了大半。_
> 
> _“不过，Harry，我有很多的事情需要告诉你。求你了，如果世间有什么公平可言，请不要走，请回到我的身边。求你了。_
> 
> _“你的，Draco”_

这之后，只剩了一封信。手在不住地颤抖，Harry小心翼翼地打开它。

> _“生日快乐，Harry。_
> 
> _“我爱你。无论你身在何处，我希望你能知道。_
> 
> _“Draco。”_

Harry猛地站起了身，厨房座椅被向后推去，发出刺耳的声音。他眨了眨眼，试图咽下唾沫，慌慌张张转过身。他在这做什么！他必须走——立刻！

他确保最后一封信被小心地放在了其余的信件之上，然后把早已给大家写好的回信拿了起来。他冲到楼上寻找干净的衣服，看到他的维护咒对这个地方也起作用时，他松了一口气。他急忙脱下几个月的长途旅行以来一直穿在身上的破旧长袍，在抽屉里发现了一套衣服，跟他洗的那天一样崭新。他刷了个牙，喝了一大口水，然后跑回前门，两步并作一步。

他最喜爱的短大衣还挂在衣钩上，他把信件、钥匙、钱包和魔杖一股脑地全塞进了衣袋，砰地一声关上身后的门，在街上狂奔。

转过一个弯，他来到了公共邮局，在他意识到之前，他就已经给自己施了一个易容咒。这不是坏事，他不想让任何人在自己之前告知他的朋友他已经回来了。

几分钟后他又出现在了大街上，再次幻影显形，这回来到了对角巷里Draco公寓的门前，心脏在胸膛疯狂跳动，下定决心，他重重地敲了敲门。

Draco爱他。

_Draco爱他_ 。

毫无疑问，他也爱Draco，一个被他埋藏了如此久的丑陋事实，生怕它会把自己撕裂。Draco爱他，现在他已经回家，他可以告诉他他也爱他。哦，梅林，他该说什么，他要做什么，如果——

“他不在！”

他停止了敲门，转身看到一个老太太从对门的公寓里探出头来。

“什么？”Harry问，意识到自己的易容咒已经失效，但这位老太似乎不在乎。

“他还在上班，总是工作到很晚，那孩子。”她说着摇了摇头。

“哦，”Harry气喘吁吁地说——他没有意识到自己的呼吸有多急促，“哦，好的，谢谢——知道他什么时候回来吗？”

她摇摇头。“抱歉，亲爱的，”她说，“恐怕他不经常回家。”

Harry咽了口唾沫，不让愧疚压垮他。“谢谢，”他再次说，这位老太太点了点头，再次关上了门。

他该做什么，他该等待？不过他并不想等，他已经让Draco等得太久。她说他在工作，也就是托基，对吧？他一边想他为什么没早想到这点，Draco明明在信中提到过，然后一边在记忆中搜寻。他正在集中注意，他相当确信自己在德文郡学院进行傲罗训练的时候去过那，他甚至可以肯定他记得它的样子。从理论上来说，他已经可以尝试幻影显形了。

脑海里没有明确的目的地非常冒险，但是Harry没有时间闲逛并逐一排查，他需要马上就到那，三个小时前他就应该在那，就在他回到这个国家的那一刻。他就是个白痴，现在他打算弥补。

所以他向那位女士的房门点了点头，作为最后的感谢，然后转身，悄无声息地离开了。

出现在黄色街灯下时，他首先感受到是咸咸的空气，还有浪花拍打海岸的轻微声响。怀着希望与激动，他原地转了一圈，抬头望着面前那座淡粉色的老房子，允许自己放松地笑了笑。

就是这里。他跳上台阶，玻璃门后仍旧亮着灯光的大厅给了他Draco仍在这里的希望，如他邻居所说的那样。用力拉了拉门后，Harry意识到门是锁着的，于是他退后几步，想知道有什么正当理由能让他使用阿拉霍洞开。这时，他看到了门铃。他想，既然他是傲罗之类的人员，他不如先看看来人是谁，于是他用手指按下按钮，尽可能耐心等待。

过了大约二十秒左右（他发誓有二十分钟），一个与他年龄相仿的女孩小跑着从拐角处过来，对他挥挥手表示她听到了。她比他矮一些，一头红褐色头发，脸上点缀着小雀斑，她笑着从墙上的挂钩取下钥匙，走过来开门。

“嗨！”她欢快地说，“你怎么样？”

Harry舔了舔嘴唇，突然有些紧张：“实际上，我想知道Draco——”

不过他没说下去，因为这个女孩——魔法部身份证上写着‘Rachel’——倒吸了一口气，后退一步，双手捂上嘴巴，眼里噙满了泪水。“嗯，”Harry有些吃惊，“你还好吗？”

女孩Rachel什么也没说，只是盯着看了一会儿，然后明显回过了神。瞬间，她伸出了一只颤抖的手，一把抓上Harry的手腕。与脸上的泪水相矛盾，她激动地尖叫了一声，把他拽进了楼里。

她没有把门锁上，在Harry来得及想明白她在做什么之前，她就拖着他一起冲进了大厅。他们跌跌撞撞地穿过了几扇门和更多的走廊，Harry本会要求一个解释，但是他对他们前往的地方有些预感，所以他只是奔跑着，任由心中的期望无限延伸。

最终，他们砰地一声推开了一扇木门，然后停了下来。他们来到了一间魔药实验室，这一点很清楚，还有六七个人围聚在房间另一头似乎是实验的桌子上，手里拿着啤酒酣畅地笑着。他们大概都是二三十来岁，但说实话，Harry看不见他们当中的任何一个，他眼里只有那个人群中间稍高一点的淡金色脑袋。

“Draco！”女孩Rachel叫喊着引起他的注意，声音沙哑。众人回过头来看向他们，两人的手还牵在一起，轻轻前后摇晃。

当Harry的目光对上Draco瞪大的灰色眼睛时，房间里的空气似乎全都消失了。Draco的神情突然因为震惊怔在了那。手里的瓶子从他指尖滑落，摔在了地上，他朋友们被吓得叫了出来，Draco似乎根本没有注意。随着决心的动摇，他的脸上开出了脆弱的希望，眼眶濡湿。“Harry？”他轻声说，语气露着难以置信，颤抖的嘴唇绽开一抹笑容。

Harry隐约听到屋子里其他人弄清现状后发出的惊呼声，但他的注意力全都给了面前的那个男人，那个他不敢期望能再见到、在被他像这样抛弃后还想见自己的人。

在他们凝视对方的时候，Harry能感觉到泪水涌出了眼眶。他比记忆中还要漂亮，棱角分明的面庞，与柔软的头发相映成辉，他把它剪短了，所以Harry的蓬乱头发比第一次比他们的都要长。不知为什么，这让他笑了起来。

他想让Draco有所不同，想让他穿上这长袍，因为他需要知道他对Harry倾诉过的新感情是真实的，就在这，就在这间屋子。他不会是以前那个Draco，因为他亦不是以前那个Harry。

在他们成为朋友前，但现在……现在？“我收到了你的信，”Harry努力发出的声音嘶哑而又干涩，一滴带着纯粹幸福的眼泪滑落他的脸颊。

他不知道谁先走出的那一步，但霎时他们就成了两道模糊的残影，呼啸着穿过房间，如飓风一般与对方撞了个满怀。

Harry把脸埋进Draco的肩膀，时而欢笑，时而啜泣，紧紧搂着他，仿佛他的生命依赖于此。在某些方面，确实如此。

他浪费的时间已经够多了，所以他松开他，把手伸进Draco柔顺的头发里，隐约意识到朋友们脸上的喜悦。他缩短了他们的距离，合上彼此的嘴唇，落下一个他等了许久的吻。他离开得太久了，都快忘了自己是谁，但在Draco的怀抱里，他又回到了家，以一种他从未想过的方式，他变得完整。

吻逐渐加深，舌头探出寻找着自己另一半。其他人肆无忌惮地欢呼、哭泣、然后沉浸在幸福的喜悦当中。

最终，Harry不得不打断这吻让自己喘口气，他注意到对方的脸早已沾满泪水。在这一刻之前，他甚至不敢相信自己会再见到这个人。“我也爱你，”在他们凝望对方的眼睛时，Harry轻声说，Draco紧紧搂住了他，欣喜地落下了眼泪。“我保证，我永远、永远也不会离开你。”

The End


End file.
